


The Downsides of Pranking

by CheezLord12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Karma - Freeform, M/M, Perciver - Freeform, Spying, is a female dog, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezLord12/pseuds/CheezLord12
Summary: George hides in Percy’s dorm to scare him, and end up hearing a conversation that will haunt him forever.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177





	The Downsides of Pranking

George was almost surprised to see the second bed. He'd known, subconsciously, that Oliver was dormmates with Percy, but it had always seemed like an abstract concept, had never really sunk in until now.

Whatever the case, Goerge had no time to mull it over. With Fred and Lee in a detention he'd managed to escape getting, George had an hour of free time and he planned on using it to scare Percy.

As the door scraped open, George rolled under Percy's bed, making sure to keep his breaths short and shallow. He tensed a little when he heard a voice.

"Did we have any homework?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe if you paid any attention—" Percy started, though he was quickly interrupted.

"Oh, Percy, c'mon. You know you were distracting me!" Oliver's voice had a slight whine to it, something George had never heard before. He supposed that Percy was just gifted with the ability to make even Oliver annoyed.

"I wasn't  _ distracting _ anyone." Percy sniped back. Was that... a playful note to his voice?

No, couldn't be.

George was starting to tire of staying under the bed, so he prepared himself, mentally calculating if he would be able to grab at the leg barely visible to him. Oh, he couldn't wait to hear the scream Percy would let out.

"Aw, Percy." Oliver's voice had dropped to a low note. George had to strain to hear it properly. "You're always distracting me with your adorable little freckles."

George waited, expecting Percy to tell Oliver off. He'd never known Oliver to be the type to flirt a lot, but maybe it was just something he'd missed. 

Instead, Percy just replied with an equally soft voice. George could hear the smile in his voice."You're not much better, Oliver. I know you chew on your quill on purpose."

George scrunched up his face, unsure what exactly was happening. Oliver chuckled deeply. "Guilty." he conceded. "Whatever are you going to do about it?"

George saw the two pairs of feet step closer, until they were toe to toe, pressed gently against each other. And then...  _ ugh! _

Being but a simple, innocent, fourth year, George hadn't actually kissed anyone before, but the older students were very fond of their public displays of affection, so George was well acquainted with the sound of snogging. And  _ this… _ well, this was snogging at its worst.

Unable to bear it any longer, George rolled out from under the bed and gave a horrified shout. "What on  _ Earth _ are you doing!"

Percy and Oliver pulled apart, looking surprised. George noted that they were tangled together, but he did  _ not _ want to think about that. "What are you—this is not—I...  _ no!" _ he sputtered out.

Percy tilted his head, stepping away from Oliver and crossing his arms. "George, what are you doing it here?" he asked.

George had to think for a moment before he remembered. "I was going to scare you. But then you—arghhhh!" he shuddered, gesturing between them.

Oliver pressed his lips together, shaking with laughter. "Maybe you should sit down, George. You don't look too good."

George furrowed his brows at his captain. He thought he knew Oliver Wood. He liked quidditch, and mashed potatoes, and driving the team insane. He did  _ not _ like Percy. Nobody liked Percy! "You," he gasped. "I don't know you. I thought we were  _ friends.” _

The world started to spin as Oliver stepped forward, concern etched in his face. "Alright, George. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but—"

And then the world went black.

~

"Well," Oliver said, adjusting the unconscious redhead in his arms. "He took it well."


End file.
